Touch-controlled display devices and systems are known in the art, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,322; 3,482,241; and 3,696,409 are examples of such devices and systems. However, in such devices in the past where the structure was shaped to conform to the curved face plate of a cathode ray tube (CRT), it was necessary to first curve a support sheet and then form the electrode arrays therein. Such a method produces imperfect electrode arrays. According to the present invention, the electrode arrays can be formed on a flat sheet, and this assembly is then curved or shaped as desired.